Debug Ability
The Debug Ability, Debug Mode, or Area Debug is an ability that the Data-Sora uses to fight the Bug Blocks in Kingdom Hearts coded and Kingdom Hearts Re:coded. Sora generally has to use this ability every time he visits a World. You need Debug Orbs to replenish the Debug Ability. Different Abilities Area Debug *Break all the blocks before the timer runs out to debug the corrupted area. **Some of Sora's abilities will be sealed during Area Debug Mode. *Attacking a Bug Block causes more bug blocks to appear in the corrupted area. *Blocks vanish when they are hit, knocked into other blocks, or knocked outside the area. *Taking out four blocks at once makes an orange block appear (They can also appear at random.) Smashing an orange block will take out all the blocks around it. Special Area Debug *Some Bug Blocks possess special powers. *These blocks will attack you, so be careful not to get damaged, and be sure to finish within the time limit. *This space is under the control of the Heartless that were absorbed by the bug blocks. Watch your step; the blocks will shift constantly. You must destroy all the Heartless. Homing Automatically target the nearest enemy when pressing the attack key. Confusion Confuse the enemy and make them attack each other. D-Blizzard Allows you to change into a different attack mode where you can shoot frozen enemies with blasts of ice. The more hits you score on the targets, the more VP you will earn. Slow Debug Ability: Slow* Reduces the speed of your enemies. There's no point equipping it right away since you can't use Debug abilities without the Keyblade. Trinity Combo You can now use the Trinity command. When the Trinity gauge is full, use it to unleash a powerful attack, as long as your friends are near you in battle. However, it cannot be used if your friends are knocked out. You should notice a Trinity gauge, now full, where your Debug gauge used to be. It fills the same way, by smashing blocks and defeating enemies. Using the Trinity works much like Sora's combos. You have to press direction arrows as indicated on the screen to make the attack stronger. D-Cure Restore Sora's HP. Crisis Half Halves damage in a crisis. Damage Drain Allows Sora to recover HP by damaging enemies. Reflection Reflect enemy attacks and knock out your target. Area Debug Mode Instruction: Smash all the bug blocks before time runs out! You have two minutes to take out three blocks. When you do, the screen flashes. Instruction: Destroy the Bug Blocks before time runs out! There are initially five purple blocks on the tiles, which form a heart shape under you. You have three minutes to get rid of the blocks. It works the same way as it did in the last two worlds. When you finish, confirm your results and continue. Instruction: Defeat the Heartless before time runs out! The camera shows the maze from farther away, so you can see the whole thing at once. Initially, there will be two Shadows in the maze. Bug blocks appear under them at random intervals. Smash those to bring the heartless back down to your level. Damage blocks will rain down on Sora, so try to keep moving to avoid them. After you take out the first two Shadows, six more appear. Get them the same way. The rain of damage blocks will get a lot harder, falling in torrents at regular intervals. Don't get trapped in the dead ends! When all of the Shadows are gone, you're finished with this debug round. Confirm your results and move ahead. Agrabah Instruction: Defeat the two eyes of the tiger head! You have a four-minute time limit to finish this fight. The Cave of Wonders is spawning oversized bug blocks with legs (legged-blocks). Each of them will take a half-dozen hits to put down. You'll notice a few floating metal blocks on either side of the Cave. You need to climb these to reach the eyes, which are your real target. However, the lowest metal blocks are still too high for Sora to reach. The way to get up there is to knock out one of the legged-blocks in the immediate vicinity of the metal blocks. The dead enemy will turn into a normal metal block onto which you can jump. From there, climb up to the eye and hit it as much as you can before it hits you. It's possible, but tricky, to get onto the nose of the cave and attack the eyes from there. After taking one of them out, you can probably pull this off since you will no longer be getting shot at, making it much easier to take care of the second eye. When both eyes are done, a spark of light will come out of the second one and Sora will collect it with the Keyblade. After this you get the Debug Abilities, Confusion and D-Blizzard. Hollow Bastion Instruction: Defeat the Heartless! You have four minutes to clear this segment. A Defender will appear in the middle of the room. It will be deflecting damage blocks as they fall into the room and knocking them towards Sora. Keep him moving while Donald and Goofy attack. Don't forget to keep an eye on their health, and use potions if necessary. When they beat it, check your results, confirm and continue. You get the last Crest Piece! Gallery File:Debug_Ability_3.jpg|Sora debugging part of Traverse Town File:Debug_Ability_2.jpg|Sora debugging part of Olympus Coliseum See also *Data-Sora *Bug Block es:Habilidad de Depuración Category:Kingdom Hearts coded Category:Magic Category:Abilities